


Vampire Love

by sorrow_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_angel/pseuds/sorrow_angel
Summary: Draco is a vampire and finds out who his mate is. Who else but Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Gift from the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at fanfiction.net  
> This is the very first fanfic I wrote, and now that I look back, I find it very cliche. Sweet, but cliche... but whatever.

* * *

Harry woke up when the first ray of sunlight entered his room. He stretched before going to the bathroom to wash up. He had bought an apartment in Diagon Alley at the end of fifth year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry was more than happy to move out of the Dursleys, well, who wouldn't?

Just as Harry stepped out of the bathroom, Hedwig was seen on his table with two letters in her beak. He expected them to be from Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, girl." Harry smiled as he stroked Hedwig's neck before letting her nip his finger in affection. He opened and began reading the first letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard that you are no longer living with your relatives. It's good to hear that, since you weren't treated well there. But it's still not safe for you to live alone, although the You-Know-Who is gone. Did you ask Professor Dumbledore if you could be put at somewhere where you will be protected? I bet you didn't, so I'll be asking him the moment we return to Hogwarts._

_Visit me whenever you can during these two weeks before the holidays are over. See you in school._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry shook his head, smiling. He should have expected this from Hermione. She was always worried about is safety and acted like a mother hen around him. He opened the second letter and read.

_Hey Harry,_

_Heard that you have moved out and is living alone. Good for you. Those muggles are bloody horrible! Fred and George were cheering for you when they heard the news. As for mum, she totally freaked out, cursing Dumbledore for letting you stay alone, unprotected, although You-Know-Who is gone. I don't see the problem._

_Anyway, the Joke-shop is really doing great, thanks to the money you gave Fred and George. When mum found out about the incident, she freaked out again. She's been freaking out lately, I don't know why._

_Find some time to visit us, or else mum would go house by house in Diagon Alley, searching for you to check if you're fine._

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Harry made a metal note to visit the Weasleys before the whole Diagon Alley was torn apart. He changed his clothes and left his apartment. As Harry was walking, he ignored the stares he got from people. He didn't understand why he was being stared at like some trophy. True, he had grown quite a lot. He was now probably the same height as Ron, his hair had grown to the touch the base of his neck, he was more muscular and he was no longer wearing glasses, as he had his eyes healed at Diagon Alley for five Galleons.

The raven-hair boy picked up his pace as he was getting uncomfortable and went to the bookshop. He had started to enjoy reading, but not as much as Hermione. He was looking through the books when one caught his eye, 'The History of Magical Creatures'. Harry tried to reach for the book as it was placed on the highest shelf but his fingers could only brush against it.

 _Damn it! Why does it have to be placed on the top shelf? Can't they put it lower?_ Harry thought as he continued to reach for the book.

While Harry was having a hard time, the rest who were in the bookshop were having a great time watching. The white shirt which Harry was wearing had slit up, exposing the flesh underneath it. Some sighs could be heard but he chose to ignore it.

Just as people were admiring the view before them, a figure went up to the emerald-eyed boy, blocking the view where it was exposed, causing some 'aww' to be heard and took the book which Harry was trying to reach.

Harry was surprised to see another hand taking the book he wanted. He turned and saw someone he did not really wish to see.

"Malfoy."

"I see you've decided to take up reading, Potter." Draco said with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

Emerald eyes narrowed as Harry resisted the urge to use his wand. "Shut up, Malfoy. Give me the book if you're not planning to buy."

"But I _am_ planning to buy it. What are you going to do about it? Stun me?" An eyebrow rose at that question.

Harry decided to leave before he listened to Malfoy's suggestion to stun him. He stomped out of the bookshop and slammed the door as he left. Draco watched as Harry left the bookshop with a slight pain in his chest as he remembered the look he had received earlier. He had been in the bookshop when he smelled the sweet scent of blood, which caught his attention.

He turned just in time to see Harry reaching for a book at the top shelf. He had to resist the desire to run his hands along the smooth flesh that had been exposed and to sink his fangs into the pale soft neck.

Yes. He Draco, the heir to the Malfoy family was a vampire. He had been told at a young age that he was to find his mate that would provide blood for his survival. And he had found his mate, the day he was at the Robe-shop. He had been trying out for his school robe with he noticed the person who entered the shop. Who else? Harry Potter.

He didn't know how he knew that Harry was his mate, perhaps it was his vampire instincts that told him that. All that was in his mind was that how beautiful his mate was, how wonderful it would be to sink his fangs into the soft skin and so on...

He had wanted to rip the people who were drooling over his mate but thought better of it.

Draco shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of Harry. He looked at the book in his hand and went to pay for it. This would defiantly be a good birthday gift for Harry.

~*~*~*

Harry slumped onto his bed the moment he reached his bedroom. He was pissed at Malfoy for not only irritating him, but also for taking the book he wanted. He couldn't help it if Malfoy was taller than him.

_He had also grown quite a lot. He looked so much better now that his hair was no longer gelled up. His eyes had also turned slightly silver from grey..._

Harry blinked at that thought. When had he started noticing the slightest change of his enemy? _Malfoy is not good looking. Malfoy is not good looking._ He kept chanting in his mind until he finally gave up and decided to write back to Ron, telling him that he would be visiting them soon.

Harry adjusted his cloak and took some floo powder out from a small pouch. He moved to step into the fireplace and took a deep breath.

"The Burrow!" With that, Harry disappeared with the green flames surrounding him.

~*~*~*

"Good to see...you..." Ron greeted, but stopped as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry looked around to see everyone staring at him, including Hermione who was there. Arthur was busy at the Ministry.

"What?"

Mrs Weasley was the first to snap out of it. "Nothing, Harry. It's just that you look a lot more handsome." She replied with a smile.

Harry blushed at that comment. "Thanks." With that, everyone snapped out of their trance.

"Wow, Harry. You have defiantly changed a lot during the holidays. Oh, of course you would, without those muggles around." Ron said as he took the cloak from Harry.

Hermione said nothing, since she was busy staring at her friend. /Oh my god! Look at his ass...Harry wore the right clothes to show his figure...and he look so much more handsome without his glasses!/

"Um...Hermione?" Harry was getting uncomfortable with her staring.

"Oh, sorry. Here's you present. Happy birthday Harry."

"Thanks."

He took the gift from Hermione, just as the twins came up to him.

"Here's your-"

"-gift, Harry and-"

"-you look-"

"very great."

Fred and George started. Harry went to sit at the table as Mrs Weasley put the food in front of him.

"Did anything happen during your stay at Diagon Alley?" Ron asked as he took his seat beside him. Hermione was sitting next to Ron. The twins and Ginny, who was still blushing sat opposite them, while Mrs Weasley at the end.

"No, but I met Malfoy at the bookshop a few days ago."

"You must be really having bad luck to see Malfoy during the holidays." Ron frowned at the thought of Malfoy.

"Not really. Except that he took a book that I wanted." Harry looked to Ginny who blushed even harder when she was caught staring. The twins sniggered at it.

"What book was that Harry?" Hermione was interested when it came to any books.

"The History of Magical Creatures." The raven-haired boy smiled at Hermione's enthusiasm.

Hermione's eyes widen at the title of the book. "That's a really rare book, Harry! You're so lucky to have seen one!"

"I guess." Harry turned his gaze to outside the window and saw Hedwig flying towards the house. She landed at the window still and stretched out her leg for Harry to take the parcel off. She nipped his finger when he took the burden off and flew away.

Harry went back to his sit and opened the gift.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron looked over to his friend.

"Don't know." Harry opened the parcel and inside it laid a book, 'The History of Magical Creatures'. Harry just looked at it in surprised.

"There's a card." Hermione took it up and read it out loud. "To Harry Potter... from Draco Malfoy."

"What? Harry, I think you better throw it away." Ron almost shouted in disbelief. He wouldn't trust anything that was given by Malfoy.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley gave her son a disapproving look. She turned to Harry, "Although I don't trust the Malfoys, but I believe that they will not do anything despicable."

Harry had to agree with her no matter how reluctant he was. He was going to ask Malfoy when he returned to Hogwarts.

TBC


	2. The Unexpected Mate

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed in Gryffindor tower. It was the fourth day since he returned to Hogwarts. He had noticed, even Ron and Hermione pointed out to him.

Draco Malfoy was avoiding him.

Harry didn't know what was wrong with him and didn't bother himself with the thought anymore. He took out the book he received from Malfoy and started reading. Harry flipped to one page that caught his attention. It was on vampires.

_**Vampires:** _

_Vampires are believed to suck blood from anyone and are night creatures but that is not at all true. Vampires only drink the blood of their mates and no one else. Their mates would not die as the body would replenish the blood in them. Vampires look exactly like humans, except that they are more beautiful. They do not fear the sun as they are thought to be._

_Vampires are very jealous and possessive over their mates. They would fly into rage if there are other scents on their mates other than their own. They are also known to kill anyone who dare touch their mates. Vampires love their mates with all their lives that they are will to do anything for them, even sacrificing themselves._

_Vampires and their mates will be truly bonded only after they have bitten their mates. Once the bond is formed, when the mate of the vampire dies, the vampire will too die due to depression._

_Turn to page 1115 to know more about the history of the first vampire._

Harry shut the book and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~*~*

Draco sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the rest of the students when Pansy said to him in a soft voice. "If I'm not mistaken, Potter is your mate, isn't he? Little Dragon."

The vampire just nodded when his mate entered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione with him. Draco wished that it was him with Harry instead. He was pissed that he was unable to be close to his mate, but he was REALLY pissed at those who were staring at Harry.

Draco could still remember the day Harry had boarded the train, everyone had averted their eyes to him and even some people fainted. Crabbe and Goyle had to hold him back, or else he would have killed a lot of them.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Seamus, with his best friends opposite him. He still could not get used to the staring, but tried his best to ignore it. Soon, the Great Hall was filled with students and the feast began. Draco ate silently as he watched his mate, making sure no one touched him. It was fine until Seamus said something and hugged Harry very tightly.

Draco shook as he tried to control his anger. The rest of the Slytherins felt the table shook, and started to get worried, very worried. They all knew that Draco was a vampire and now had an idea that who was his mate. They were all aware what would happen when a vampire got angry. They just prayed to any god that was listening that Harry would be released soon. But the gods didn't seem to hear them. Seamus only tightened his hold on Harry and said something that sounded like ' _Harry, you're so cute_.'

That was it. All Draco could see now was red. Glasses started shattering and the whole place started shaking. All the students screamed and rushed out except Harry, who looked at him for a moment and also rushed out of the Great Hall.

After Draco had calmed down, he looked at Dumbledore who had amusement in his eyes. "Mr Malfoy, could you please come to my office?" Dumbledore said calmly as he stood up and walked towards his office, with Snape following behind.

~*~*~*

Harry walked towards the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door. He had received a letter from Dumbledore on his way back to the common room, to go straight to his office. He had a feeling that it had got to do with Draco Malfoy, since he was the only one who sat there when the incident happened.

"Come in." Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room. There, he saw Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Malfoy. "You might want to take a seat, Harry." Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded and took a seat, which was far away from the Malfoys.

"Alright Harry. There's something we need to talk about. Do you know anything about vampires?" Mrs Malfoy asked gently. Harry watched her cautiously then nodded. "I read it in 'The History of Magical Creatures'."

She blinked. "The one from Draco?" She was answered with a nod. Lucius looked at him and said, "Good. Now, you might want to know that one of the ancestors of the Malfoy family was a vampire, which makes Draco, here..."

"A vampire." Harry finished for the elder Malfoy. Lucius simply nodded. "All right but what does that got to do with me?" Harry did not understand why did Malfoy being a vampire had to do with him, unless...

"... I'm your mate."

Draco just kept quiet. He expected Harry to jump up any minute and start saying that they were mistaken. But that did not happen. Harry was just sitting at the same spot, not moving an inch. Everyone in the room was getting worried. Harry was taking this too calmly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine...it's just that I'm always getting into this kind of situations. Ok...so, what am I suppose to do now?" Harry's mind finally registered what was going on.

Draco moved to sit beside Harry. "You will be sharing a set of rooms with me. I will not force you to bond with me. My timetable will be changed to match yours. Since you know that vampires are very jealous and possessive, I will not hesitate to look for the person if I smell the scent of someone else on you. I'll also have to depend on you for blood. You and I are both excused from classes today to get to know each other."

Harry let out a sigh and said, "I'll let Ron and Hermione know about it." With that, he stood up and left the office.

~*~*~*

Harry was on his way to Gryffindor tower when he spotted Ron and Hermione. "Harry, what happened? All your stuff is missing from the room." Ron asked before Harry even opened his mouth. "Harry, Is something wrong?" Anyone could hear the worried tone.

"Um... I was at Dumbledore's office and found out that Malfoy's a vampire...and I'm his mate. I'll be sharing a set of rooms with him." Harry looked at the floor worriedly. He could sense that his friends were looking at him wide-eyed.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. You're still our friend, although I still hate Malfoy." Ron said with a smile. Hermione hugged him, "Nothing is going to change our friendship." Harry felt his spirits lifting. It was good to have friends like them.

~*~*~*

Harry walked down a corridor and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall. "Have you told them?" Draco asked as he approached Harry until their faces were only inches apart.

Harry looked away as he nodded, not trusting his voice. He tried to will the blush away but failed and found that he was pinned against the wall by Malfoy.

He did not know how that was done, but was disrupted at the next question. "Did Granger touch you?" Harry froze. He saw that Malfoy had narrowed his eyes was afraid of what he might do to Hermione.

His train of thoughts was broken when a pair of soft lips kissed his own. Malfoy wrapped one arm around Harry's waist and the other across his back. He then nibbled on his bottom lip before licking it, demanding for entry. Harry parted willing. The vampire slid his tongue inside Harry's mouth, tasting vanilla and mint. Harry made small sounds of pleasure, which aroused Draco badly.

Draco pulled away, knowing he would go further than kissing if he did not stop and he didn't want to force his mate. Both his and Harry's face were slightly flushed, Harry was clutching tightly to his robes and saw that his emerald eyes were slightly clouded with desire.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to Granger." He kissed Harry's lips once more before holding his hand, leading him towards their room.

Draco led Harry to the South tower. Then they went up to the fourth floor towards a portrait of a female veela with silver hair who was dancing. She smiled as she looked towards Draco asked for the password.

"Vampire Magic." He said the password loud enough so that Harry could also hear it. The veela smile widened as she let the pair into the room. It was done in silver, pale blue and green. There were two couches with a coffee table between them and a fireplace. There were a few bookshelves and a table with six chairs by the window.

"It's beautiful." Harry loved the room, the colours matched with each other. It gave him a soothing feeling, despite all the information he had received a few minutes ago.

Draco smiled at his mate. He was glad that Harry liked it. He led Harry towards one of the couches and sat down. "Harry, now that you know that you're my mate, I hope that you'll tell me any problems you have and not keep them to yourself." Harry could see the pleading look in Draco's eyes and nodded.

"But Draco, there are some things that I do not wish for anyone to know about it. I hope that you'll respect my decision." Draco was glad that Harry had changed his way of calling him, but he did not like the idea of his mate keeping things from him. He saw the look on Harry's face and his face immediately softened.

"All right, I will." The vampire said as he touched Harry's cheek, making Harry shiver at his touch. "Did you like the book I sent you?"

That reminded Harry what he had wanted to ask Draco since his return to Hogwarts. "Why did you give me the book? I thought you wanted it."

"I don't need it. Besides, you wanted it." Draco enjoyed the colour that was on his face. "If you've read the topic on vampires, I'm sure that you know what would happen on my birthday."

Harry blushed even harder. "Your mating season." He said softly.

"Right, so you better put a ward around your room so I can't enter." Draco didn't mind if the ward was not put up, but then again, vampires love their mates with all their lives, so he didn't want to upset Harry.

Harry nodded before asking, "Um... from what I read, vampires would have to go through the mating season once they've found their mates. How did you know it was me?"

"I don't know. I guess it was vampire's instinct. I knew it was you the moment you stepped into the Robe shop." Draco just shrugged. "Then since first year, it was very hard for me to get through the mating season."

Harry and Draco had moved onto other topics of conversation, and when Dumbledore dropped by, they realized it was close to dinner. Dumbledore was pleased with the progress the two boys were making. When Albus left, the boys started a conversation over their meals.

"Draco, will you be sitting at the Slytherin table or Gryffindor table for meals tomorrow?"

"I have to sit with you Harry. Or else I'll fly into rage again if someone touches you like this morning." Looking at the boy in the eyes, he continued, "I wanted to make this easy for you. I have known it for five years, while you only know it today."

Harry was really glad that Draco went through all these just for him. At that, tears started to slide down his cheeks. Draco was immediately by his side. "Harry, what's wrong? Am I pushing you too hard?" He hated to see those emerald eyes clouded with tears.

Harry shook his head as he wiped his tears away. "It's not you. It's just that no one has ever been so nice to me before." He couldn't remember receiving any kindness from his relatives.

"What about the muggles relatives?"

Harry was reluctant, but Draco wasn't giving up. Soon he gave up and told him his live with his relatives. Draco could not believe anyone so beautiful had to live through a life like that. He was so angry that he promised to make those muggles pay for what they did to his mate.

Soon night fell. Draco kissed Harry goodnight and watched him went into his room. He vowed silently that he would make his mate the happiest person in the world.

TBC


	3. The Mating

Harry woke up the next day feeling as if a large burden has been lifted of his chest. He then remembered last night's events, he had told Draco about his childhood. He was surprised that he had told Draco about it, since he had not been able to tell it, even to Ron and Hermione.

Draco had been so gentle yesterday. He seemed to be a totally different person, no longer the one who insulted him every time he saw Harry, but almost like a lover. Lover? Harry blinked at the thought. Were him and Draco lovers? They had kissed, and quite a passionate one, I must add. But they had not gone beyond that.

Harry was broken out of that thought by a knock on his bedroom door. "Harry? Are you ready?" Draco's voice was heard.

"Give me a moment." Harry quickly got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Draco was already dressed in his robes when Harry came to the living room. The silver-eyed boy smiled at him and they began to make their way to the Great Hall. Once they were right in front of the door, Harry started to feel nervous. Draco noticed it and pulled him into his embrace. Harry was a little surprised at this.

"Don't worry, we'll face it together."

Harry felt greatly comforted by his words and nodded. After he was released, he took a deep breath and pushed the door opened. The whole Great Hall fell into silence as t turned towards the door.

The pair braced themselves for reactions, if any. They could hear some students whispering, "Why are they together? Where were they the whole day yesterday?"

They ignored it and made their way to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry was trying his best to ignore Mr and Mrs Malfoy who were sitting at the Teacher's table. Hermione smiled at the both of them when they sat down opposite her, while Ron did the same but scowled at Malfoy. Harry smiled back.

"Miss Granger." Malfoy greeted and he paused for a while before adding, "Mr. Weasley." Draco explained when he saw the surprised look on his face. "I don't want to make things difficult for Harry." The vampire just started on his breakfast.

All went well until something disrupted the peace.

Out of nowhere, seven glass shards flew directly towards Harry. Draco immediately pulled his mate towards him, but three of the glass shards had hit their target. Leaving three deep cuts on Harry's left arm, which caused the blood to steep down his arm.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Draco called out in union.  
Ron and Hermione rushed to his side, while Draco held him tighter.

The Great Hall was soon filled with noise. The rest of the Gryffindors tried to get close to Harry but the presence of the vampire made them hesitant to do so.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly as she examined his arm.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Harry tried to ensure them when he saw the worried looks on their faces.

He turned around and saw Draco looking like it was the end of the world.

"Draco, I'm fine." But Draco was not listening. He felt the rage boil up in him.

Someone had dared hurt his mate.

Someone had **dared** hurt Harry.

He looked around and fixed his gaze on the Ravenclaw table. His eyes narrowed as he let out a soft growl. He ignored the hand that was holding him back as he walked to the table. Draco went to one person and grabbed him by the neck. He was easily lifted off the ground by his vampire strength.

Harry recognized the person as Chris, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

Some of the Ravenclaw girls screamed when Chris was lifted up. He tried to struggle out of Draco's grip but failed and shook at the murderous look in his eyes.

"How dare you hurt Harry..." Draco said in a deadly whisper. His anger was rising with every passing minute. He wanted to make this person feel pain for hurting his mate. The silver-eyed boy tightened his grip around Chris's neck.

Every student in the Great Hall was panicking and wondering the same thing: Why wasn't Dumbledore and the other professors doing anything? Were they going to let the Slytherin kill someone?

Of course they weren't. None of the professors had moved because Dumbledore had given them strict order not to interfere if something like this was to happen. He knew the consequences of stopping a vampire from protecting his mate.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy looked had at first looked proud at their son when they felt the deadly aura produced from him, but now they were slightly worried. They had never seen an enrage vampire before, and they knew no one would be able to stop him once his anger was released.

"You-you can't...kill me...you'll be put to Az...kaban..." Chris tried to take in as much air as he could.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I won't. A vampire is pardoned from this law as it has the right to protect its mate."

Once again, the hall was dead silent.

Just when everyone thought it was over, Draco felt someone pulling his arm.

"Draco, forget it. Let him go."

Draco turned and saw Harry's pleading look. His anger immediately vanished and his features softened. He let go of Chris as the boy lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"I'm letting you go for the sake of Harry, but if you touch him again, I'll not hesitate to kill you."

Draco silently took Harry's right hand and led him out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing, while Chris's eyes remained on the couple.

After the couple had left, the Headmaster stood up and spoke.

"Yes, as you all have heard, Mr Malfoy is a vampire and Harry is his mate. I would suggest to all of you not to hurt Harry if you do not wish to die painfully. Vampires will not be put to Azkaban if they were to kill someone. That would be 150 points from Ravenclaw. That's all, please continue with your meals."

The whole school soon went back to their meals, but were also talking among themselves about what had happened. Ron and Hermione went back to their seats and continued eating. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

Harry will be very safe will Malfoy.

~*~*~*

At the Hospital Wing, things were much less tense. Harry was sitting on the hospital bed with Draco by his side. Madam Pomfey had healed the wounds, saying that if he came any later, he'd have lost his left arm. She wanted Harry to stay for a while to ensure that he was all right.

Harry had not talked to Draco since they left the hall and the blond thought that he was angry. He didn't want his mate to be upset with him, so he wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's waist, and rest his forehead against Harry's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He looked into the silver eyes before saying.

"I'm not angry. I just don't like it when you're like that."

Draco brushed his lips against Harry's before firmly placing it there. He ran his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth before demanding entry. It was immediately granted and he started to savour the taste of vanilla and mint.

He deepened the kiss which caused Harry fell onto his back with the vampire half on top of him. Harry made the whimpering sound, and before Draco could stop himself, he had already unbuttoned Harry's robes before sliding his hand underneath the white blouse.

The skin was softer and smoother than what he thought. He ran his hand across his abdomen before moving northwards. Draco teased one of Harry's nipples, which caused a groan of pleasure to escape from his mouth.

Soon, the need of air became so great that they broke the kiss. Harry was now flushed and gasping for breath, but that did not stop Draco's ministrations. He continued kissing and licking his way down his throat and onto his chest. He nipped the other nipple, teasing before sucking it while keeping his other hand on the other.

Harry mewed in pleasure and weakly clawed his hands on Draco's back. Draco felt that his pants were too tight as he continued to pleasure his mate.

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally was able to find his voice.

"Dra- Draco...we should...stop..."

Draco looked into the emerald eyes before nodding. Harry sat backup and quickly buttoned his blouse and made himself look more decent, while Draco tried to concentrate on other things, other than Harry, to calm himself down.

He knew that if Harry had not stopped him, he would most probably have ripped off his mate's clothes and mated with him.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered the room.

"All right, Mr Potter. You can leave now."

With that, He and Draco left the Hospital Wing. They decided to skip the rest of the classes as they had already missed half of them. They walked back to their room, not noticing a pair of eyes watching them as they turned a corner.

~*~*~*

As time passed by, Harry and Draco's relationship became closer and both boys falling more and more for each other. Soon it was nearing to Draco's birthday, which was also his mating season.

Harry walked over to the couch where Draco was lying, panting slightly.

"Draco, are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine. You shouldn't be so close to me."

"What difference does it make?"

/It makes all the difference in the world. It's a lot more tempting to pin you to the ground and ravish you senselessly./

But Draco was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He could clearly remember the first time he drank Harry's blood. It was so sweet that he almost lost his senses. To make matters worse, Harry had moaned out Draco's name, which ended up more than just drinking of blood. But of all the time, his parents had to picked that time to visit the couple. He had almost shouted at his parents in frustration.

Well, you can't blame him. It was the second time he had **almost** mated with his mate.

Draco groaned. Thinking about that incident was causing his desire to rise. He went to his room and shut the door before Harry could even think about following.

It went on until Draco's birthday. He wouldn't let Harry enter his room, but Harry was too stubborn for his own good. He had tried hexing the door down, which failed because a spell had be put up. Draco knew his mate too well.

Draco lay on his bed, now gasping for breath. His desire was now at its peak and was very difficult to control. Sure, he had managed through five years before, but not once has his mate been so close to him. Harry was just on the opposite side of the door.

/Just open that damn door and you'll see your object of desire there. Then you can ravish him senselessly!/

That's what his body was telling him but his mind was telling him that if he did that, Harry may end up hating him, which he did not want to happen.

While Draco's mind and body were quarreling, Harry slipped into his room, without any noise. He walked towards Draco and kneeled down by his bedside.

"Draco."

Draco's eyes snapped opened and saw emerald eyes staring back at him.

He was about to ask Harry what the hell was he doing here when he felt a pair of lips over his. That was it. Draco's self-control snapped. He grabbed Harry's arm and flipped him onto the bed and rolled over him, pinning him nicely underneath him.

He crushed his lips onto Harry's. His desire was taking control over him, that he just forced his way into Harry's mouth, causing his mate to moan in pleasure.

He broke the kiss and looked down at Harry breathlessly.

"Once I start, I'll no longer stop. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Although as much as he wanted, he didn't want to force himself onto Harry. Harry just looked at him and nodded.

With the approval from his mate, he crushed his lips over Harry's again as he ripped off Harry's clothes and shrugged of his. His hands started to roam his mate's body, causing him to arch up to his touch, which brought a brush to their harden arousal.

Draco lay on top of Harry, trying to catch his breath. It was the first time in his life he felt happy that he had to go through the mating season.

After his breathing had returned to normal, he looked down at his mate whose eyes were half closed. Under the moonlight, he looked like an angel.

"Harry?

"Hmm?"

"...Do you want to bond with me?"

"You mean as in biting me?" Harry was slightly more awake now.

"Well, I'm not going to..." Before Draco could finish, Harry had put his finger on his lips, silencing him.

"If I do that, will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever." Was the last thing Harry heard before he felt a pain on his neck.

~*~*~*

In somewhere in Hogwarts, a figure was smiling in the shadows.

"If I can't have you, no one will."

TBC


	4. Enemy Known

Draco woke up feeling a warm body next to him. He smiled lightly at the sleeping person next to him. He tightened his arm around Harry as he recalled the previous night.

Harry had not only mated with him but also bonded with him. Harry was now his and his alone.

Draco decided to wake his mate up. He leaned do and gave a soft kiss on his lips. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the vampire.

"Good morning."

"So you want to go for breakfast or eat in?" Draco asked as Harry snuggled into his embrace, "If you want to stay in bed for the whole Sunday morning, I don't mind you know."

At this, Harry got up and threw the covers to the bed as he went to take a shower. "Let's wash up and go for breakfast."

Draco grinned, he grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the bathroom.

"It'll be a lot faster if we bathe together."

~*~*~*

An hour later, Draco and Harry headed down the corridor and towards the Great Hall. Harry could feel that his voice was a little hoarse due to the screaming in the bathroom.

The pair went to the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting, chatting away.

"Good morning." Harry greeted friends as he and Draco sat down.

"Good morning." Ron and Hermione greeted in union.

The emerald-eyed boy filled his plate and started eating until he felt someone nudging his foot. He looked up and saw Hermione looking past his shoulders.

He turned and saw Chris looking at him. As soon as the Ravenclaw caught Harry's eyes, he immediately looked down and went back eating. Harry turned back to Hermione and saw the she was giving him the 'I need to talk to you later' look.

After they had eaten, Harry told Draco that he needed to talk to Hermione and asked him to return to their room first. He and Hermione went to the library where there were very few people.

"What is it, Hermione?" The raven-haired asked once they found a place at one corner.

"I supposed you saw Chris staring at you just now?" Harry nodded.

"So?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but I saw him staring at you whenever you were not looking ever since we returned to Hogwarts."

"You think he likes me?" Harry asked in an unbelievable tone, "If that's the case, why did he attack me before?"

"I don't know why, but he looked very angry whenever he sees you with Malfoy," Hermione explained, "The both of you better watch your backs."

"Thanks. We'll be careful."

Harry left the library and headed back to his room. He was walking through a quiet hallway when someone grabbed him from behind. Before he could scream, the person covered his mouth and dragged him to a dark corner.

The person had managed to pin Harry underneath him despite his struggle. Harry tried to see who it was but it was too dark.

Harry shivered when the person spoke, "Why did you choose him? Why couldn't you have chosen me? I love you more than he does!"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The person laughed softly, "Simple, you."

Harry froze at those words.

"I want you to love me." The figure bent down and started kissing his neck.

/Draco!/

The emerald-eyed boy struggled and tried to kick the person.

"Let go!"

The person ignored him and started to kiss lower. Harry managed to get one of his hands free from the person's grasp and took out his wand.

" _Explliarmus_!"

The person was thrown off and hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. Harry got up and ran towards his room, he almost knocked into Draco when he turned a corner. He threw his arms around the vampire and started crying.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Draco wrapped his arms around his mate as he cried. He hated to see Harry crying and tried to console him. He was in their room when he heard Harry's mental cry for help. He knew that something was wrong and had rush to his mate's side.

With Harry so close him, he could get the scent of someone else on him. His silver eyes flared as he felt his anger rose.

"Who touched you?" Draco asked after Harry's crying subdued.

Harry told him what happened, by the time he was done, Draco was more than furious. The glass on the windows started to crack due to the aura the vampire was giving out. The only thing that was preventing him from lashing out was the presence of his mate his arms.

"I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer more than he can imagine and then I'll kill him." Harry could hear the murderous tone in his voice. He tightened his arms and buried his face into the crook of Draco's neck, reminding him of his presence.

"Did you see him?" Draco asked softly despite the anger he was feeling.

"No, it was too dark."

The vampire carried Harry and flew to their room. Once they entered, he laid his mate on the bed and lay beside him. Harry immediately latched himself onto Draco while he embraced him.

Draco waited until Harry was asleep before letting his thoughts wander. He knew he had smelt the scent somewhere before. Just then, he remembered who it was. How could he forget the scent? He narrowed his eyes as he snarled. He had warned him not to touch Harry, but he didn't listen. So now, he has to pay for his mistake.

And Draco made sure he was going to make this very painful.

~*~*~*

Harry woke up a few hours later to realize that he was alone in the room. He looked around but there was no sight of Draco. He left the room and went looking look for him.

He couldn't find Draco in the castle, and he started to worry. Draco never went anywhere without telling him. Harry suddenly got a feeling that Draco was in the Dark Forest and headed for the place. He believed that it was bond that told him that.

It was evening when Harry reached his destination. He was surprised that he could see clearly in the dark, and went into the forest. He spotted Draco with his wand by his side, and was about to call him when he noticed another presence.

"So you knew it was me." Harry immediately recognized the voice to be the one who attacked him.

"How dare you touch Harry." Draco's aura flared with each word.

The person flinched but remained where he was. "He shouldn't have chosen you. He'd have been happier if he was with me." Harry was certain that there was a trace of fear in the person's voice.

"He is happy with me. He had even bonded with me." Draco narrowed his silver eyes.

"You're lying...you're just afraid that I'll kill you..."

Harry could see Draco smirk. "I'm not. Harry was so sweet...so tight...his voice was like music when he screamed my name as he came..."

"SHUT UP!" The person was shaking with anger.

Harry on the other hand was blushing beet red. How could Draco tell that to someone else? He felt like burying himself underground. He shifted his position to get a better look of the other person. He got a shock when he saw who it was.

"Chris?"

Both Draco and Chris turned around when they heard the voice.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

Draco didn't know how Harry knew he was here, but the most important thing was to get Harry back to the castle. Harry was about to answer but a shout stopped him.

" _STUPEFY_!"

Draco saw it in time and pointed his wand at it.

" _STUPEFY_!"

" _PROTEGO_! _EXPELLIARMUS_!"

" _IMPEDIMENTA_! _EVISUCATE_!"

" _RICTTUSEMPRA_!"

" _PETRIFIS_!"

The curse knocked Draco off his feet. Chris pointed his wand at him and shouted.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

A blinding green light was seen. The Ravenclaw expected to see Draco's lifeless body, but what that was not what he saw.

Harry was standing in front of the vampire with a gleaming sword in his hands. Its handle was glittering with rubies as something could be seen on the blade of the sword:

Godric Gryffindor

The sword had absorbed the curse and had protected the both of them. Harry rushed to Draco's side and helped him up. Chris watched the pair with jealously as Harry turned to him.

"Chris...why?"

"Why? Because I love you."

"Then why did you attack me before?" The raven-haired boy tried to move closer but was held back by the vampire's arm around his waist.

"That was the only way to get you to notice me. I hated it when you were with Malfoy." Chris said the name with such venom.

"But that doesn't give you a reason to force yourself on me!" Harry almost shouted at that.

"I know and I'm sorr-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by a curse.

" _CRUSIO_!"

Chris screamed writhing in pain on the ground. Harry grabbed Draco's arm to prevent him from casting a second spell. He looked at Chris for a while before turning back to Draco, asking him to leave.

"No, I've said before that I'll make him suffer and then I'll kill him."

"Draco...please..." Harry pleaded. Even if Chris was in the wrong, Harry felt that he didn't deserved such treatment.

Draco looked at his mate and his heart began to melt. He knew that he was going to drown in those emerald orbs and give in. He closed in eyes, so that he wouldn't see the look on Harry's face when he said the next sentence.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I had already said that I would kill him if he touched you again, and he did. He can't say that I didn't warn him." Draco tried to raise his wand but Harry held it in place.

"Don't...enough people had already died because of me. I don't want another one..." Harry whispered as tears started to appear. Draco brushed the tears away and looked at him before replying softly.

"All right, I won't. Don't cry." The vampire hugged Harry and looked over to Chris, who was now gasping for breath. He took Harry's hand and led him out of the forest.

Chris looked up and saw the retreating backs of Harry and Draco. He ignored the pain as he moved to his knees.

/If I can't have him, no one will./

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry turned as soon as he heard the curse. He did the only thing he could think of. He pushed Draco away as the killing curse hit him right in the chest.

"NO!"

Draco caught him before he hit the ground.

Harry felt numb. He coughed out blood and his emerald eyes started to dull. Flashes of the times he had with Draco flashed across his mind.

"Harry...no..." Draco begged while tears made its way down his cheeks.

Harry's mouth moved, after a few moments then the words came out.

"Draco...don't die..." His breath came out in gasps as he tasted his own blood. "Promise...me..."

Draco could only nod, his voice couldn't work as he watched his mate dying in his arms.

Harry smiled at his answer. "I'll come...back...I love you..."

With that, Harry closed his eyes and went limped in Draco's arms. Draco held the body of his lover tightly against him as he cried. Chris just kneeled in his place in shock.

He killed the one he loved.

He killed Harry with his own hands.

Draco let out a scream that shook the whole world.

~*~*~*

Thunderstorms blew and earthquakes shook the muggle world. In the wizarding world, sky grew dark and buildings collapsed as the ground trembled violently.

All the wizards could feel the pain and anguish that Draco felt. Some couldn't take the pain and collapsed, while some screamed in agony.

At Hogwarts, everyone knew that something had happened. Dumbledore put up a shield in the Great Hall where the whole school was. But the pain and agony were so strong the shield started cracking. This shocked everyone, including Dumbledore and the professors.

The headmaster added a few more shields and the professors also put up a few each. Mr and Mrs Malfoy each put up a strong shield too. However, all these shields were shaking as they tried to prevent whatever it was from entering.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy knew that this could only happened when a vampire totally lost control and they knew that it was their son. But what was it that made him feel such pain and anguish? Harry dying was certainly not on their minds.

Just then, the shields became stable. The whole Hall was deadly silent, wanting to know what would happen next.

A brilliant silver light appeared and when it was gone, the sight that greeted everyone could never be forgotten.

Draco was crying against Harry's neck, who was simply lying lifeless in Draco's arms. The Gryffindor sword was still lying in his hand. Opposite the pair, Chris was just sat on his legs, still not believing what he had just done.

Hermione cried against Ron, while he patted her back, eyes also filled with tears. Most of the girls cried, while the rest were too shocked to react.

Dumbledore, all the professors and Mr and Mrs Malfoy couldn't bring themselves to believe what they were seeing.

The-Boy-Who-lived had died.

Draco looked over to where the Ravenclaw was, his eyes finally dried from tears. He looked emotionlessly at him and said one word.

" _Crucio_."

Chris screamed as the curse hit him. He was filling a lot more pain as Draco's hatred was all venting on him. Cuts have appeared due to the impact, which caused more pain. All the students covered their ears from Chris's screams.

Dumbledore went towards the vampire, wanting to stop him, but a shield was up, covering the only three people who were involved.

After a long while, Draco removed the curse. Chris was now unconscious and bleeding. He turned to the headmaster and said coldly, "I believe you'll see to this, or else I won't be easy on him."

He then turned to his parents, who were now kneeling beside him. "I promised Harry that I won't die. Don't worry."

Draco looked at the body in his arms.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered before muttering a curse. Harry's body started to fade into nothing. When the body was gone, Draco's heart went with it as well.

TBC


	5. Reunion

A month had passed since the day Harry died. The atmosphere in Hogwarts was never the same. Chris had been put to Azkaban, of course, not before being tortured by Draco, where the Dementors performed the _Dementor's Kiss_ on him. His soulless body was now at St. Mungo.

No one in Hogwarts mentioned about the death of Harry. Ron and Hermione still hang out with each other, but they didn't talk to each other like before. The greatest change that everyone could see was in Draco Malfoy.

He had gone back to sitting at Slytherin's table after the death of Harry. He was more withdrawn and avoided talking to anyone if possible. Draco still stayed in his and Harry's room. Every night, he would cry himself to sleep, but he wouldn't die, because he had promised Harry.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy tried talking to their son, but he wouldn't reply. Narcissa's heart broke to see her son like this. Harry's love was preventing Draco from dying but it was also killing.

~*~*~*

Ron and Hermione headed to the Great Hall for dinner. When they entered the hall, they saw some students were already there and someone was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his head on the table.

Ron sat beside the person while Hermione sat opposite them. They tried not to make so much noise, in case it woke the person up. They thought that it was a new student.

Soon, the Great Hall was filled with students but was still quiet. When Draco stepped into the hall, he froze. Blaise stopped beside him and looked at him.

"What wrong?"

"...Harry...I'm getting Harry's scent..." Draco himself looked shocked.

"Draco, you know that Potter's..." Blaise trailed off. He shook his head slightly and pulled Draco to the table. Draco was scanning around the hall, searching for the source of the scent but couldn't find it.

Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and announced.

"We have a new student joining us," Happiness could be heard in the headmaster's voice, "Mr Weasley, could you please wake him up? He seemed to have a rough day." There was a twinkle of amusement in Dumbledore's eyes.

Ron shook the person lightly, nothing happened. He shook a little harder this time and the person started to stir. Everyone in the Great Hall, except Dumbledore, couldn't believe their eyes when the person raised his head.

He had raven hair, emerald eyes and a scar in a shape of lightening on his forehead.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked in shock.

"How did you know my name? Do I know you?" Harry asked the duo questioningly.

"Yes, Mr Potter would be joining us. He had been sorted into Gryffindor house. Now, let's eat."

Harry was eating when he felt lots of eyes staring at him. He looked up and asked.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you look like someone who had died." Hermione explained as calmly as she could. "You have the same looks and name as our dead friend."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I see, no wonder everyone's staring at me." He shifted his gaze and landed on Draco, who was staring at him. "Who's that?" He asked.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's a vampire...and his mate looks exactly like you." Ron said.

"Wow. Your friend must be really famous." Harry stated.

"Yeah...he saved from You-Know-Who."

"Then...how did he die?" The emerald-eyed boy asked softly.

Ron looked over to Hermione to help him explain. "We heard that he died...protecting Malfoy. After his death...Malfoy suffered a lot." Hermione said softly.

"Oh..." Was all Harry could say. He left the hall when he finished, Draco following after a few minutes.

The vampire went up the South tower and stopped when he saw Harry outside the room. The raven-haired boy turned and smiled back at him.

"Um...Professor Dumbledore told me that I would be staying here."

Draco could only dumbly nod as he went in front of the painting. He was about to say the password when he heard something that made his heart clenched.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer, Draco."

"Harry?" Draco felt his heart clenched.

Harry brushed across his cheek and pressed his lips softly against the vampire's. He was about to pull back when he fell a pair of arm preventing him from doing so.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him that no space was between them. He kissed Harry with so much passion that his mate almost couldn't take it. There was so much emotions in that kiss: Love, wanting, lust and happiness.

When they pulled apart for air, they were both slightly flushed and breathless. Draco buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I miss you too." Harry felt tears flowing down his cheeks. His heart had hurt when he heard from Hermione that his loved one had suffered so much because of him.

Draco said the password and the couple entered the room. As soon as they entered the room, Draco carried Harry to his room and laid him on the bed then covering the body with his own.

Draco kissed Harry passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting the vanilla and mint that he missed so much. Still keeping their lips locked, he began unbuttoning both their clothes. Draco broke the kiss and started to lick and suck on his mate's neck while running his hands around his body.

Harry moaned at his touch and arched up. Draco covered one of his nipples with his mouth with pinching and twisting the other. His other free hand slipped to between Harry legs and the boy gasped. Harry was soon writhing underneath Draco with want.

Draco was going hard with all the sounds that Harry was making. He positioned himself and pushed himself deep into Harry.

He started slow but gradually lost control and started thrusting hard and fast, both came at the same time, screaming each other's name.

Draco looked down at his lover after his breathing went back to normal.

"I wanted to ask you, how did you come back?" Draco brushed Harry's hair from his eyes.

"With help from Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. I didn't know they had a relationship like that."

Draco nodded in understanding. He leaned down and kissed Harry.

"I love you." Harry said after they ended the kiss.

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. You promised that we'd be together forever."

"Yes, I did."

With that, they kissed each other again with the moon as the only witness of the lovers' new pact with each other.

END


End file.
